


He Asked That I Come Find You

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: H/C Bingo [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mostly Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: In which Thace hides and Ulaz asks Krolia to go find his wayward partner. [Pre-Canon]





	He Asked That I Come Find You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hc_bingo with the wild card spot on my bingo card, _hiding an injury / illness_.

"Really. Why is this the one place I find instead of in medical?"

Krolia's voice makes Thace open his eyes with a slight wince as he blinks slowly to try and focus on her. When his vision clears, he immediately notes the tired look of unhappiness that she's aiming at him. 

He swallows around the block in his throat before speaking.

"Ulaz is in the medical wing," He responds softly. "I didn't want to him see me and worry when it is beyond his control."

He watches as her open expression flattens into hardened steel that reveals nothing of her emotions even as she bares her teeth at him. Something a little like worry that she might try to kill him right there, flutters to life and Thace exposes his fangs in response.

"You don't want to worry him? He's already worried about you, Thace. So much so that he called me in to try and find you before someone else did," Krolia hisses her words out in a faint growl. "Worrying him like this will send him into the void sooner if our dearest emperor doesn't do it first."

"Who are you to reprimand about caring and worrying about our mates? Last I heard you didn't have one so who are you speak with such authority on the matter to me?" Thace snarls hotly at her. 

Last he had heard Krolia had still not taken a mate before she had disappeared and then suddenly returned to take her position back in the Empire. As her expression breaks down into one of mixed sadness, hurt, and anger, Thace feels a small bit regret over his heated words that he threw at her.

"I have a mate and am now mated like you, Thace. But I won't be able to see them or our cub for a long time. You at least get to be with yours," Krolia whispers low as she starts to prod at him for his hidden injuries and Thace groans as his rib creak slightly in protest. "You at least get to worry him over stupid things like hiding an injury from him."

"I'm sorry, Krolia, I regret what I said to you. I would take them if I had the power to do so," Thace groaned out as she pulled back slightly to glare at him.

"For the sake of your mate and getting you moving before someone sees us together. I accept your attempt an apology, Thace. Now let's go," Krolia responds calmly.

Thace stifles a soft moan at the sudden change position as Krolia manages to get them both through the base quickly enough without running into any patrol units or fellow high ranking officers. Thace has a grateful thought about how he's glad that Krolia is still on their side after her time away from the Empire.

The door to medical opens and Thace sighs at the level expression that Ulaz aims at them – though mostly at him and directs him silently to a bed as Krolia locks the door behind her. She turns back to them with crossed arms and a calm expression.

"Found him. Need anything else?"

Ulaz glances at her and shakes his head slightly.

"No, but you could go and get some rest, Krolia. Thank you for finding him."

Thace allows himself to lay back with closed eyes and listens as the two of them speak in soft tones before he hears Krolia climb quietly onto one of the other beds.


End file.
